Ticket
A Ticket is a form of currency that can be used to purchase items such as gumdrops and Royal Jelly. Methods of Obtaining * You can get them as a reward for acquiring badges. * You can buy tickets from the Ticket Shop outside the Mountain Top Shop. * Very rarely, flowers will generate a ticket token instead of a honey token while you are gathering pollen. The base probability is something around 1 in a 1000, although it does increase with Luck. * Some bears give tickets as rewards for completing quests. (See the quest lists on the bear's pages to see which quests give tickets.) * There is a chance of getting a ticket as a reward for killing mobs. The probability depends on the type of mob as well as on your Luck. * If you're lucky enough to encounter Spit, collecting pollen from the wet grass has a high probability of yielding tickets. * There are ticket tokens hidden in various places – see Locations below. * Tickets can be obtained from Codes. * You can buy tickets from the Robux Shop. * Sun Bear gave you a ticket when you talked to him. Locations Tickets may only be claimed from each of these spots once. # Inside the cave in the Spider Field. # On top of the biggest pineapple in the Pineapple Patch. This token grants 3 Tickets. (To get it, Parachute down from a suitable high spot, use the small ledge next to the mountain top field and above the pro shop, or use the Red Cannon and the Parachute.) # In the back of Red HQ, near the ceiling. (The best way to get it seems to be to get 10× Haste, climb on top of the teleporter, jump up and deploy the parachute, and then glide to the ticket. The enhanced jump ability granted by certain hats and/or the Bear Morph can also help.) # In the very back left corner inside the Mountain Top Shop. # On a "cloud" fairly high above the Pine Tree Forest and Pumpkin Patch. This token grants 3 tickets. (Jump off the tip of the red shoulder guard of the 30 Bee Gate, then glide or parachute down to it.) # On a small ledge between the Lion Bee Gate and the Brave Bee Gate. This token grants 3 tickets. (Jump down from in front of the Lion Bee Gate. A parachute/glider can be helpful, but not absolutely necessary.) # Behind the red shoulder guard of the 30 Bee Gate (i.e. inside the 30 Bee Area). This token grants 10 tickets. # On the awning over Mother Bear's area. (Easily reached from the ramp that leads to the Honey Bee Gate.) (In addition, there used to be a ticket token on the rise between the Noob Shop and the hives, where Sun Bear's RV was parked, but it disappeared after Sun Bear left.) Gallery LedgeTicket.png 30BeeTicket.png Uses * Six Tickets are required to use the Royal Jelly Dispenser near the Clover Field. * The Ticket Tent sells Gold Eggs for 50 Tickets and various Event Bees for 250 or 500 tickets. * One Ticket is required to use the Gumdrop Dispenser (gives 3 gumdrops). * One Ticket is required to use the Instant Converter. * Ten Tickets are required to use the Ant Pass Dispenser. Category:Currency Category:Gameplay Category:Items